Megatokyo/Outlaw Star Survivor!
by Seraph1m
Summary: A Survivor-based story game show-thingy. First fanfic EVER. Flame if you like. u_u;


!!!!!!DISCLAIMER!!!!!!

            I do not own Megatokyo, or Outlaw Star.  If I did, It wouldn't be a FAN fiction, now would it? ^^;;;  Juuuuuuust a little warning.

If I have something between "", that means the character is saying something.  

If I have something between [ ], That means the character is thinking something.

If I have something between , That means the person is saying it in Japanese, but it is translated into English. O.o;

Hope I didn't confuse you. ^^;;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~Characters~*

These are characters from MEGATOKYO, A great online comic by Fred Gallagher and Rodney Caston.  This comic is about 2 extreme gamers who are stranded in Tokyo, and are trying to earn money to get home.  (www.megatokyo.com) Since you won't be able to find much on these wacky characters, I'll put their profile here.  I don't have one for the OS Characters.  I'm too lazy. _;

Piro: Piro is a very serious and shy character who likes to read (I think) Girls' Mangas to solve his own real life problems.  He is very shy when it comes to the female gender.  He is very serious, polite, and determined.

Largo: Largo is a Happy-go-Lucky guy who loves to drink booze. (Don't drink…It's bad for you. ßEducation of the day)  He loves to waste his time playing video games, and is also very paranoid.  He thinks that zombies are on the loose, and are out to get him.  Aided by his trusty ninja, Junpei, he is out to destroy all evil zombies in Tokyo.  

Dom: Dom is a crazy guy, who would do ANYTHING for a job with Sega Japan.  HE even locked his best friend (and rival) Ed in the trunk of his car, and killed off all of the other applicants with his favorite weapon, the gun.  Since he is so dangerous, many forms of transportation do not let him or Ed travel with them. Aided with the Vibrating Sheep of death (which IS a vibrating sheep), Dom can overcome every obstacle.

Ed: Ed is also very crazy.  He and Dom love to kill.  At times, he can get very crazy.  Ed has an extensive knowledge of weaponry, and can bring down anyone who "interferes" with his "plans."     

Ping: Ping is an android programmed by Sony to actually be a dating simulation.  She even comes with her own game, "Princess Maker."  She adapts to how people treat her, and can react to several situations very strongly.  She also has a battery, which will go into powersave mode if too much energy is used.

Peach: Peach is NOT in MT or OS.  She is based on a real life Hyper person. She is like Largo's sister or something.  She is really hyper, and I know her IRL.  She is really nice, though sometimes mental. ::Ducks for incoming alarm clocks::

*~*~*~*~*

Survivor…MT and OS

Style… ^__^

~*~*~*~*~

"Hello all of you out there in real life land!  This is your host Seraphim here, who will be guiding you through the whole Survivor show. ^_^ Today we have 13 Unlucky contestants (And possibly some guests ^___^) here on the show! ^^  We are transmitting from the middle of circle island, a perfectly round circle." Seraphim says, smiling.   

Seraphim holds out a list of peoples names divided into 2 teams… The list looks like this:__

 Team Cherry Blossom (Blue):

Gene 

Piro

Ping

Dom

Aisha

Team Peach Blossom (Red):

Peach

Largo 

Ed

Melfina

Jim

Suzuka 

Seraphim holds out the list for everyone to see.

"Ok! The team leaders are Gene and Peach!  Peach will be at one end of the island, and Gene's team will be on the other.  Carry your luggage to the campsite, where your flag should be standing.  Groups dismissed!" Seraphim says.

~*CB Team…*~

            Gene sat on a rock and rested, while everyone else tried to keep up with him.  Everyone else seemed to be having trouble.  

            "Gene, Where is all of your stuff?" Dom asked.

            "Oh, I threw it with Aisha's stuff. Shhhhhh… She doesn't know." Gene replied.

~*PB Team…*~

            The calm-ness of the jungle was shattered with enthusiastic yells as birds flew every which way, frightened with the sudden loud noises that arose.  

            "COME ON, PEOPLE, HURRY UP!  WE NEED TO GET TO CAMP SO THAT WE CAN EAT SUGAR!" Peach screamed every 10 seconds.

            "Peach, please, be quiet," Suzuka pleaded.

            "I WILL WHEN I GET MY SUGAR!" Peach screamed even louder, causing birds to fly into everyone.

Watching from cameras, Seraphim sighed, and said "This is going to be a loooooooooooooog show. -_-;"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~*~*~Fin de Chapter 1*~*~*~*

Sorry it was so short!  I know, I know…Please don't flame…I'm too tired to work on the second chapter. X_x;  I'll work on it tomorrow, I promise.  05/02/02


End file.
